


Shameless

by Greyyyyy



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: 一辆车。





	1. Chapter 1

特查拉发誓下次再也不会喝苏睿给自己的任何东西。

还穿着战衣，瓦坎达国王被迫以一个羞耻的姿势跨坐在埃里克的大腿上，而后者挂着一脸享受的笑，不时恶意地挺跨——幸好面罩将两人隔开，也掩盖住了特查拉红透的耳根和小声的喘息。

“感觉怎样，国王陛下？”

不自觉地磨蹭着埃里克的大腿，特查拉把头靠在自己兄弟的肩上，咬紧下唇试图憋住变了调的呻吟：小混蛋苏睿绝对在那杯所谓“无害”的饮料里加了猛料。

舒服地靠在王座上，埃里克的手不安分地游走在特查拉的腰臀间：贴身的战衣极好地勾勒出了躯体的线条起伏，也成功勾起了埃里克冒头的欲火：“在自己的王座上，在瓦坎达的所有臣民面前被干，把自己最淫荡的样子展现给每一个人——告诉我特查拉，你渴望吗？”

特查拉第一次感到窒息带来的晕眩和灼热——虽然面罩是完全透气的。被束缚的下身涨得难受，每一次细微的移动都是折磨，即使强迫自己不去听埃里克嘴里吐出的下流字眼，但脑内越发清晰的画面和男人带笑的声音逼得特查拉的理智趋向崩溃：“不…”

靠气声挤出来的抗争字眼立刻被一串尾音上扬的呻吟淹没，伴随紫光的退去，特查拉把覆着一层薄汗的脸埋进埃里克的颈窝，颤抖的睫毛一下一下地挠着他，像一千只蚂蚁咬噬着他的心脏。感受着特查拉的臀肉在手掌中被揉捏得变形，填满自己的指缝，埃里克不耐烦地扯开皮带——灼人的热源直接抵上了特查拉的大腿，激得他藏不住小声的呻吟。

“我第一次知道心形草还能给予人这样的'能力'，”埃里克用指尖挑起特查拉颈间的项链，向下扫去的眼神直白而火辣：“不过这还省了扩张的功夫。”不自然地绷紧腰，特查拉的股间早已湿透，后穴分泌的体液沿着白一度的大腿内侧流下，滴落在埃里克的腿上。

“发情的小猫咪，要逼我撬开你的小虎牙吗？”对于特查拉紧闭着嘴抗拒的样子有些不满，埃里克的语气依旧温柔得出奇，但对应的动作却不友善：不再克制下手的力度，特查拉确信明天自己的身上会遍布淤青；特查拉半勃的阴茎尤被他“关照”，埃里克熟练的技巧轻易地就能让特查拉射个几次的，但他没有这么仁慈。胸腔急剧起伏着，特查拉在清晰的痛楚和快感间挣扎，坚守着他的最后一份沉默。

欲望还在埃里克的眼里燃烧，但已经冷了不少：“…看来我得换一种让你开口的方式了。”被埃里克骤然冷却的眼神刺得心底发慌，特查拉尽可能地平缓呼吸：“你只是在做无用功。”这句话就像点燃引信的那撮火苗，埃里克爆出一阵大笑，笑得他的眼角都泛起了红，却有一种格外的性感。

“我喜欢你挑衅的样子。”


	2. Chapter 2

特查拉在埃里克进入他的瞬间差点就射了出来。

从未被开拓的后穴即便不断地分泌体液也难以适应埃里克加大号的阴茎，特查拉在撕裂的疼痛下皱紧了眉，抓着埃里克的手在他肩上带出几道红痕。“放松点，”舌尖扫过下齿的银色虎牙，埃里克不轻不重地拍了拍特查拉的臀，得到了一声压低声的咆哮：“你从各种方面看都是只不乖巧的大猫。”

随着特查拉适应般地扭腰，绞紧的穴肉吸着埃里克的阴茎，在每一次抽动时制造阻力。埃里克掐着特查拉的腰，迎合着特查拉的每一次呼吸挺动，把阴茎操进更深处：“…国王陛下，享受我的服务吗？”额头抵在椅背上，金属的冰凉触感丝毫没有减弱直线升高的热度，特查拉感觉自己要沸腾了。

自说自话也没有败了埃里克的兴趣，手指在自己兄长的腰窝上打转，再沿着脊线上滑，最终停在他的后颈上：“如果你主动张嘴的话，我可以考虑一下让你被操射——”性欲和愤怒交杂让特查拉失去了冷静，拽起埃里克的领子把他抵在椅背上，唇危险地贴上他的耳边：“尼贾达卡，你最好闭上你的嘴——”

目光从下挑起，埃里克微眯起的双眼与特查拉相撞：“你还是换一个称呼比较好，”落在颈上的手突然施力掐住特查拉的后颈，埃里克笑出两排白牙，但眼中毫无笑意：“听话的猫咪才有小鱼干，特查拉——看看你的样子，发起火来就像在调情。”

忍着疼痛，特查拉弓起腰，饱满的唇蹭过埃里克的脸颊，压在他的颈侧——他能感受到动脉的跳动，能嗅到泛甜的腥味：张开嘴，稍尖的虎牙压迫着脆弱的肌肤稍陷。埃里克还在笑，声带的震动穿过鲜活的血肉一直传到特查拉身上：“特查拉——你可以杀掉我，随时都可以。”

“在我想要这么做的时候，我会的，”昂起头，特查拉扯开了两人间的距离，脸上的高傲盖不过快感促使的潮红。提起臀直到只剩埃里克的龟头还被含在体内，再任重力将自己的躯体拽下，瓦坎达国王驾驭着身下的脏辫男人，好像是自己在操干着他：“尼贾达卡，你没法逃开的。你属于这里。”

熊熊燃烧的怒火和经久沉淀的仇恨给这场不知道是“做爱”还是“羞辱”的争斗添上了另一层色彩，但他们俩都不得不承认——这样的对方勾起了自己心底最原始的情欲。“我不属于任何地方，”扯着特查拉的项链咬上他半张的唇，埃里克尝到了血腥味；舌尖在那行蓝色的瓦坎达语上滑动，他发狠地挺腰：“但是你属于我。”

瓦坎达国王吃痛的惊呼给予了埃里克更进一步的机会，将舌推得更深，在激烈得近似撕咬的吻中占据上风。双手揉捏着特查拉的臀，埃里克毫不留情地将臀肉分得更开，像是要把自己的囊袋都塞进特查拉的屁股里。狂轰滥炸的结果是可喜的，在调整角度的某一次操干中，特查拉骤然绷紧了背，发出一声破碎的呜咽。

把他的双腿架上王座的扶手，埃里克握住特查拉的腰，专注于碾压他体内的那一点：“…淫荡的国王被操射在自己的王座上，多棒的画面。处理公务时你会想起现在吗？大张着双腿被我干得快哭出来的样子——”提起速度的埃里克每一次撞击都能榨出特查拉的一声呻吟，摇晃着的阴茎断续地吐出精液，浊白的液体随着身体的摩擦在两人的小腹间涂抹开。

仿佛所有的力气都被抽空，特查拉靠在埃里克怀里，高潮的余韵让他过于紧绷的肌肉无意识地颤抖。“你喜欢被我干，特查拉。”这是一个陈述句，但特查拉此时无法组织起反对的语言。抱着他站起身，埃里克溢出一声痛苦与甜蜜交织的叹息——特查拉将自己的阴茎吞到了从所未有的深度。

“国王陛下，宫殿外的风景多迷人。”


	3. Chapter 3

体温沿着冰凉的玻璃扩散，特查拉的呼吸洒在透明的屏障上，晕出一片白色的朦胧。在他面前，是广阔美丽的瓦坎达土地，是国家最繁荣的中心——而他们的国王浑身赤裸，被自己的兄弟按在落地窗上，屁股里塞着一根跳动的阴茎。

泪花在特查拉的眼前闪动，格外敏感的后穴在粗暴的操弄下呈现出好看的深红，随着埃里克的进出带出透明的体液：“…埃里克，不要在这里——”汗水凝结在腰线上滑落，埃里克俯下身去啃咬特查拉透红的耳廓，手掌覆上他结实的胸肌：“所有人都能看到你，看到他们最尊敬的国王陛下，在一个所谓的“入侵者”身下抛弃所有尊严，扭着屁股求欢——”

恼怒的低吼显得像是撒娇，特查拉想要否认，但他为了迎合而下意识跟随节奏摆动的腰臀违背了他的意志，再加上在埃里克揉捏起他的乳头时变了调的尾音，“誓死反抗”就此变成了“欲迎还拒”。再次精神起来的阴茎在晃动中不时地蹭过玻璃，温度的差异在此时成了格外的刺激，再次把特查拉推向顶峰。

“特查拉，你还没有回答我，”突然从特查拉体内退出，埃里克任自己的阴茎拍打在他挺翘的臀上：“你这只不知回报的猫咪，不打算说点什么吗？”被填满的感觉骤然消失让特查拉难受地伸长腰，开始痉挛的肌肉让他只能可怜兮兮地被埃里克搂着——他落在大理石台阶上的脚完全使不上劲。

握着特查拉阴茎的手开始上下滑动，埃里克常年握枪的手指覆着粗糙的茧子，刺激下的瓦坎达国王几乎快要窒息：“说点什么，特查拉——”缓慢地用阴茎操着特查拉的大腿，埃里克一次又一次地给予特查拉压迫，指腹摩擦过脆弱的前端：“我愿意为你仁慈。”

盈满眼眶的泪和万分屈辱的请求一起溢出，特查拉的第一次投降淹没在了清脆的巴掌声中——暗色的肌肤上浮现出一个发红的手印，埃里克故意地别过头，指尖压在耳畔：“什么？你的声音比没满月大的小猫还细。”“…求你。”“再大声点，我听不见。”咬着自己的手指，特查拉脸上的绯红从鹳骨一路晕染到颈根：“操我，埃里克——我不会再说第二遍！”

尾音未落，埃里克就重新操进特查拉湿软的后穴，同时继续套弄着他的阴茎：“遵命，我的陛下。”灭顶的快感像发狂的潮水一样吞没了特查拉，第二次的高潮来得过于激烈，摧枯拉朽地打碎了他最后的意识。稀薄的精液断续地喷洒在玻璃上，缓慢地下滑，留下几道淫靡的痕迹。

也在特查拉绞动的后穴里射了出来，埃里克仍不愿意分离，而是抱着因疲倦沉沉睡去的瓦坎达国王上了床——温暖和柔软的触感扯着埃里克的眼皮，但他更想将目光停留在特查拉安静的睡颜上。放松而毫无防备的表情让埃里克差点又硬了起来，但困倦最终更胜一筹。

“晚安特查拉——说不定在喝饱一肚子精液后你能给我生一窝小崽子呢。”


End file.
